What Happened to Miley?
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Miley has let stardom get to her head and is losing touch with Miley and beginning to be exclusively Hannah. It takes a real friend’s song to bring back Miley. Oneshot.


A/N: Hannah Montana is not mine, and neither is "If only Tears Could Bring You Back."

Summary: Miley has let stardom get to her head and is losing touch with Miley and beginning to be exclusively Hannah. It takes a real friend's song to bring back Miley.

What Happened to Miley?

Oliver's POV

"Do I know you?" the 22 year-old pop sensation, Hannah Montana, said, seemingly annoyed.

"Uhhhh…yeah," I said. "I'm Oliver Oken, your best friend, Miley."

"Who's Miley? I'm Hannah Montana, and this is Lola."

"Yeah," piped up Lola.

"Miley, I know you're in there, and this isn't you, Miley." I pleaded, but nothing would work.

"Bye, ummmmm what was it?"

"Oliver."

"Right, bye," Hannah, Miley, and the love of my life said.

"Bye."

"What happened to Miley?" I said to no one in particular.

"She left when she first went out with Jake Ryan."

"Hey, Jackson, what's going on?"

"Same thing going on with you. Trying to get the love of my life to remember me." He said with a touch of sadness.

"Lily?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I know a way we might be able to pull it off, but it's going to have to be done with flawless execution, and timing, not to mention us being able to sing, and get on stage at a Hannah Montana concert." I said with as much seriousness as I could.

"Let me have it, and let's do this."

"I have this song I heard called, 'If Only Tears Could Bring you Back,' it's the perfect song to get them to remember us."

"Got it with you?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get to practicing, Hannah has a concert at 7."

"That's in three hours."

"Yeah, we got to do this now."

"Already?" I said with a bit of confusion.

"Jake is going to propose at the end of her last song."

"What?" I yelled.

"That's what I heard him tell one of his friends."

"Let's do this, Jackson."

7:45 that night

Hannah's manager walked out on stage with a microphone and said, " Before Hannah sings her final song tonight, we have two young men that have a message for two young women, you don't mind, do you Hannah?"

"No, not at all."

"Now, give it up for Jackson Stewart, and Oliver Oken."

As Jackson and I walked up, Mr. Stewart hit the music and I stopped him.

"Miley, I know you're out there somewhere,"

"Lily, you too."

"And if you two can hear us, please come back. Cue the music, Mr. Montana."

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

_Who's heart will guide me while all the answers disappear?_

_Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?_

_Best friends forever, should never have to go away!_

_What will I do? You know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through?_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again_

_Waves of emotion will carry you, I know they can_

_Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north!_

_Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by_

_And still they're not dry!_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me_

_I'd hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last glance _

_There's not a thing, that I would not endure._

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way!_

_What I would do, what I would give if you_

_Returned to me, someday, somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back to me..._

When we finished, I looked over at Hannah and Lola, and Lola had her blonde hair back and Hannah's hair was that beautiful reddish brown color. Lily was almost in tears, but Miley was.

"Thank you, Jackson and Oliver," she said through the tears. "I'm Miley Stewart, Hannah Montana's best friend, she had to go take care of some business, but she will return in the next minute, so sit tight." As she walked off stage, she walked over to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

She left, came back as Hannah Montana, and began to sing her last song, as I waited for the proposal, as did someone else.

_You get the limo out front, oh_

_Hot styles every shoe every color, _

_Yeah, when you're famous it can be kinda fun, _

_It's really you and no one ever discovers, _

_In some way you're just like all your friends, _

_but on stage you're a star. _

_You get the best of both worlds, _

_chill it out take it slow, _

_then you rock out the show. _

_You get the best of both worlds, _

_mix it all together, _

_and you know that it's the best of both worlds. _

_You go to movie premieres, (is that Orlando Bloom?) _

_Hear your songs on the radio _

_Livin' 2 lifes is a little weird, _

_But school's cool cause nobody knows _

_Yeah you get to be a smalltown girl, _

_the big time when you play on the top. _

_You get the best of both worlds, _

_Chill it out take it slow, _

_Then you rock out the show. _

_You get the best of both worlds, _

_mix it all together, _

_and you know that it's the best of both, _

_Ya know the best of both worlds, _

_pictures and autographs, _

_You get ya face in all the magazines, _

_the best part is that you can be whoever you wanna be. _

_Yeah the best of both, _

_you got the best of both, _

_come on the best of both. _

_Who would'a thought that a girl like me, _

_would double as a superstar. _

_Wow! You get the best of both worlds, _

_chill it out take it slow, _

_then you rock out the show, _

_you get the best of both worlds, _

_mix it all together, and you know that it's the best. _

_You get the best of both worlds, _

_without the shades, _

_and the hair you can go anywhere, _

_you get the best of both worlds, _

_mix it all together, oh yeah, _

_it's so much better, _

_cause you know you got the best of both worlds!_

As she finished, Jake came out, and when he go on one knee, she gave me a quick smile, as to say, "Don't worry."

"Hannah Montana, I have loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you. You're, smart, beautiful, charming, and like me, famous. So, with out further wait, Hannah, will you marry me?" he said, batting his eyelashes.

"No," she said, enticing a gasp from the entire crowd. "I met someone tonight, that I haven't treated like a friend in 4 years, even though I was in love with him." As she motioned for me to come on stage, she took off her wig and showed the world who Hannah really is, and kissed me again, this time on the lips, and I kissed her back, as the crowd went wild.

After the applause died down, Miley asked her dad if I could go on the rest of the tour with her, Lily and Jackson.

"Sure."

The hotel room that we stayed in had four twin-sized beds, not sure why, but it did. Mr. Stewart came in later than the four of us and said, "I better not be on the floor."

"You won't have to worry about that Dad," Jackson said, as he motioned toward an empty bed.

"Who's on the floor," he said, looking at the empty bed, then at the other three beds, his eyes coming to rest on Miley asleep in my arms. "Never mind."

The End

A/N: As you can see, I'm starting to rapidly post stories, that due to very little homework. Please R&R.


End file.
